narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Resonance (chapter)
|image=Boruto Chapter 25.png |english=Resonance |kanji=共鳴 |romaji=Kyōmei |chapter=25 |boruto=Yes |volume=7 |arc=Kawaki Arc |japanese release=32, 2018 |japanese release date=July 23, 2018 }} Summary Kawaki jumps back, and attacks by extending his morphed arm. Garō jumps to evade it, and fires attacks from his gauntlet. Kawaki detaches the morphed portion of his arm, and runs from Garō's attacks. While running, Kawaki launches more morphed body parts as projectiles at Garō. The Konoha shinobi watch the battle, Katasuke noting that Garō's are usual scientific ninja tools, and interested in Kawaki's performance. Garō taunts Kawaki over his shortness of breath. Kawaki charges again, but Garō is able to block his attack, pin Kawaki down, and use a point blank blast against him. He picks Kawaki up, noting he'd have avoided the confrontation if he had just followed orders. Boruto wants to rescue Kawaki, but Konohamaru advises caution. From afar, Delta complains about Garō's methods, while Koji just continues observing. Garō considers breaking Kawaki's limbs to prevent them from fighting again. Boruto's Kāma activates and expands over his body, distracting Garō while Kawaki activates his. Kawaki uses his Kāma to blow up Garō's gauntlet, who questions in disbelief where he got that power. Garō backs away in fear, and both Kawaki's and Boruto's Kāma power up. Kawaki absorbs Garō's attack, Mitsuki noticing it's the same as Boruto did earlier. Kawaki morphs his arm, extending it through Garō's torso. He removes his arm from the morphed portion again, and uses the arm with Kāma to blow Garō up. The explosion creates a great crater all around. Delta is pleased that Kawaki blew up the Konoha shinobi, but Koji says she should look more closely. Boruto absorbed a portion of the blast, protecting the others. Kawaki notices they don't seem to know about Kāma, and is still convinced they're from Kara. Koji speculates that the two Kāma resonating is the reason he's so invested in Kawaki, and figures he should get more information. Kawaki's body begins smoking, and his Kāma recedes, before passing out. Katasuke says Kawaki became overheated. Delta wants to interfere, but Koji tells her not to get involved. Katasuke examines Kawaki, noting his entire existence seems to be a scientific ninja tool. Delta questions Koji's decision to let them have Kawaki, he points out that information leak already happened from the moment the blimp crashed, and that sooner or later they'll give in to Kara. Katasuke is ecstatic by the technology in Kawaki's body, saying it even surpasses the Hokage's prototype hand. Boruto wonders if he can fix Kawaki, but he can't. Mitsuki asks if Kawaki was created from nothing, like he was developed through cloning technology. Boruto and Sarada are startled by it, and Mitsuki explains he was created by Orochimaru. From private talks with Naruto, Katasuke says that Mitsuki was created organically through genetic engineering, while Kawaki was modified through inorganic means. They consider Kawaki to be important to Kara, and to them based on the information he can give. Boruto says they should take him back to Konoha, to his father.